


Tangled In Our Own Webs

by Hibisha



Series: RadioDust Week 2020 [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, M/M, RadioDust week 2020, Red Strings of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibisha/pseuds/Hibisha
Summary: Fate has a way of working in the most mysterious ways.RadioDust Week Day 2: AU
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: RadioDust Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751545
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128





	Tangled In Our Own Webs

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU: A red string of fate attached to the ring finger on your left hand indicates your romantic soulmate. Other strings indicate all the souls bound to you.

“Hey Smiles, do ya think it would have been worth it?”

The ex-porn star leaned back against the bar, mismatched eyes finding the Radio demon as he sorted through a stack of papers laid out in front of him, the flames in the fireplace next to his armchair hissing as a log split, shooting several embers at Alastor’s feet. Night had long enveloped Hell in its embrace and the two demons found themselves alone in the lounge, everyone else having already retired for the night. Angel, who had been hoping to sneak a nightcap, had hung back accompanying Alastor as he worked on some papers that needed to be looked over on an urgent basis. 

For a while, silence stretched across the room as Angel wondered if his voice had been too low for the other demon to hear and almost went back to brooding in silence when Alastor spoke out, glancing up from his papers with his head slightly tilted, looking mildly puzzled.

“What would have been worth it my dear?”

“Just-“ Angel waved one of his hands, his grip on the glass tightening. “If I had said no to Val before.” Angel sighed. “I know it’s stupid but sometimes I kinda wish I just knew...“ the rest of his words trailed off as he stared at his lap, not meeting the other’s eyes.

Alastor fell silent, seemingly mulling over a response to satisfy his night time companion, going back to his work.

Angel took a sip of the bourbon Alastor had materialized for the two of them, his own glass sitting untouched next to him, forgotten in favour of angrily muttering curses in a foreign language that Angel guessed to be French. Angel felt his lips twitch, a warm feeling spreading in his chest that had nothing to do with the fire or the alcohol he was consuming.

_For someone who believes this is all gonna fail, ya sure do seem to be working hard Al._

“Are you asking because of what Charlie was talking about before she went to bed?” Alastor finally asked, leaning back as he put his paperwork aside. Angel shrugged.

Charlie, a hell-born, had been the first of her kind to have all of her soul threads attached to mortals. Born with five, she had almost given up on the notion of seeing them for the longest time until one by one they all fell into place. The princess had been eagerly discussing how she had found Vaggie, and how, when she had been little, she had hoped that everyone at the ends of her lines would have come to her eventually. 

And they did, one by one.

Vaggie, who had grown up without her soul mate string on her hand and seeing the thread appear for the very first time in her afterlife. Vaggie confessed she had cried - the thoughts that she was alone always haunting her throughout her life finally being dispelled. Seeing couples around her find their soulmates but finding her finger always empty of any such promise. It was a curse.

Until it was not.

Husk, who’s soul had been bound to Alastor because of what he called a sketchy deal but Alastor claimed was fair. His story was a short one - his soulmate had gone to heaven while he had not. Husk didn’t like to talk about her, but whenever the topic was brought up, if one looked close, they could see the faint glimpses of a sorrowful smile which soon disappeared behind walls of steel. It made sense then, why he drank the way he did; chasing the sweet gap in consciousness that was brought on by the bottom of several bottles. 

_“I lost the ability to love years ago.”_

Charlie hadn’t brought it up ever again. 

And Niffty, who’s string was mangled beyond comprehension, so much so that even she didn’t know where it led. Every once in a while someone ended up being in love with someone who wasn’t theirs by fate but theirs by heart. Her soulmate found her and her lover - happily married for five years. He hadn’t been happy. And he made sure she wasn’t either. He had locked her in a basement, feeding her scraps, not allowing her any visitors. She had died alone - forgotten. Solitude - a punishment she had then forced on herself in hell, for getting her lover killed.

_“It’s been a while since I made new friends.”_

Of course then there was Alastor, who had watched his soulmate’s connection disappear - cut off. His string finally appeared after more than a decade in hell and yet he had not cared enough to follow or inquire more. Instead, the overlord had cast aside fate and love, only to collect souls - bound to him through iron wrought contracts and deals.

All this he told them and laughed.

Angel had been jealous.

Angel, who had unknowingly sold his lover's bond to Valentino. His soul mate, who would have never known him and he would never know his. Valentino had found him, a few days after he had landed in hell. Charmed the spider into relinquishing his mate’s bond - having Angel’s love tied back to himself. If Angel could go back in time, he would have screamed at himself to not do it.

How he wished he could take back all those years. 

Getting his contract back had been messy. Alastor had been involved. Charlie had been involved. The two had gone to meet Valentino in his studio and proposed buying Angel's contract from him. It hadn't been easy - nothing with the giant roach ever was - the only way they could get the giant pimp to relinquish his tight hold on Angel had been to subtly remind him that Lucifer could possibly be involved as well, seeing as Angel was Charlie's first patron. Angel would never forget the day when the two demons had walked back to the hotel, Vaggie, Niffty even Husk crowding them, demanding to know what had happened. Angel who had sat in a corner, quiet.

_Afraid._

The scream of joy that had escaped him when he saw the red string tied around his finger like a noose dissolve.

They had celebrated, laughed and cheered but after all the lights had been turned off, Angel had sobbed into his pillow, the emptiness taking over his soul as he stared at his hands.

Maybe his thoughts were reflected on his face because Alastor’s response was said in a soft tone, one Angel had only heard on rare occasions before.

“If it helps, I never knew of mine either my dear.”

“No shit!” Angel gaped at him, his eyes wide. “Ya has enough powers to go after em, why didn’t ya?”

“I simply did not see the urgency to my dear.” Alastor shrugged, crimson eyes staring off into the fireplace. “After all, if I start letting threads decide my life for me, why, I might as well just throw my brain away. After all, the red strings don’t necessarily mean it’s a good thing. You of all people should know.”

“Yeah, but I chose it.” Angel slumped in his seat, looking resigned. “I chose to give it up Al.” Alastor shook his head, smiling at him as if Angel were a particularly stubborn child he was tending to..

“Angel, if these strings were so important, then it would have been impossible for you to break such a bond. You said it yourself. You chose to do what you did. While fate does have small parts to play in the destination, I do believe the journey and the paths taken are of our own free wills.”

“So you’re saying it’s all my fault.” Angel snapped, a sudden rush of anger flaring up inside of him that died down as quickly as it had come. Still, he couldn’t keep the bitterness out of his voice. “Thank, I’ll keep that in mi-”. Alastor’s laugh cut him off.

“Well certainly, it is. But have you considered, had you not been with Valentino, then perhaps you wouldn’t have been in a rush to come here and we would not be having this conversation right now.”

“Yeah that’s just great, I got to meet ya. What an upgrade. One shitty overlord to another.” Angel flipped him off, but couldn’t help but smile into his glass. “Well I guess compared to Val l, ya seem like a saint.”

“You just never learn do you.” The remark would have been hurtful had Alastor not approached him and petted his hair, his fingers lingering a tad bit longer than necessary. Angel snorted before a serious expression crossed his face.

“Speaking of never learnin’ my lesson Sm- Alastor, can I ask for a favour?”

Alastor blinked, the switch to his name catching him off guard. Sitting down next to the spider, he held up his newly acquired glass of bourbon and inclined his head a bit towards the other to indicate that he had his undivided attention.

“Can you make a contract with me?”

There had been a lot Alastor had expected - this was not one of them. He froze as static around him buzzed sharply before fading into white noise, his confusion being strong enough to almost let the smile slip off his face.

“Excuse you?” His voice cracked and Angel could hear hints of his accent making its way into his speech. “Ya wish ta make a contract wid me?” Angel nodded, looking more determined than Alastor had ever witnessed him to be. 

“Yeah I do.”

“Why?”

“Just-“ Angel looked frustrated. “I don’t wanna be taken advantage of again Al. And ya might be creepy as fuck but at least ya don’t treat people who work for ya like shit. I mean ya push your weight around but ya don’t hurt em and-“

“So like a security for your soul.” Alastor said, his voice going back to normal as realization dawned on him. “I suppose you’re going to just ask for it back when it suits you.”

“Ya got it babe~” Angel grinned. Alastor chuckled, feeling much more relaxed now that he understood what Angel was getting to.

“And what do I get in return? You do know I don’t do anything for free right?” Reaching out, he tapped Angel on the side of his face, who, by now, had gotten used to Alastor being completely oblivious to other people’s personal space. “You’re a pretty face but that’s really not enough for me.” Angel rolled his eyes.

“I can help ya with anything you need. I was part of a mafia you know - I ain’t no pillow princess. Val didn’t let me do this stuff so no one really knows what I can do. But I can guarantee if you put me to the test, I won’t disappoint ya.” Alastor’s smirk widened.

“Yes, he was indeed a fool to waste your talents, wasn’t he?” If Angel didn’t know any better, he’d say Alastor almost looked giddy. “Well you’ve certainly piqued my interest Angel Dust but I’m going to have to turn you down.” The smile on Angel’s face vanished, leaving behind open hurt and confusion.

“Why not?”

“Ah - it’s nothing against you my dear just, as you can see, my hands are full. I don’t have any place left for more souls.” Materializing the strings so Angel could view them, he held up his hands. “I’ve had quite a lot of time to accumulate these bonds and I simply don’t wish severe any one of them.”

“Ya got a free spot there.” Angel pointed out and Alastor fell silent, staring at his left hand, an almost fond look crossing his features. Angel had to choke back on his sudden need to ask when Alastor had lost the connection but knew that it was one question Alastor would take to his hypothetical second grave.

“I suppose I do.” the deer demon murmured, staring at his hand thoughtfully before his face returned to its normal jovial self. “Alright, if that is what you wish, then I see no further reason to delay this.” Reaching out his hand, he smiled at Angel. “Just be warned though, if you do not prove your worth to me, your soul will belong to me.” Wagging his finger in Angel’s face, he winked. “Can’t have you going around telling people I hoodwinked you into this deal like Husker does. I have a reputation to maintain.” His hand was growing green but Angel shrugged.

“Eh I’ve handled worse.” Grabbing the gloved hand, he smirked. “So it’s a deal then.”

Angel watched as a small red thread wrapped around his ring finger, linking his once lost connection to the demon in front of him. Alastor hummed, holding up his left hand. 

“Why I never thought I would see the day I would have this back. It’s not as bad as I thought it would be.”

Angel smiled, his soul suddenly feeling more at peace than it had ever before.

“Same Smiles. Same.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I really do love soulmate AUs. ^^


End file.
